Unexpected Talent
by Daseyforever77
Summary: Casey surprises herself and especially Derek, when she tries out for the volleyball team and makes it.


*Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek and I don't know anything about hockey so if any details are off, please forgive me.

Casey surprises herself and especially Derek, when she tries out for the volleyball team and makes it.

3rd Person POV

Casey walked down the hall to her locker. She reached for her Chemistry textbook on her locker shelf, closed her locker, and turned around and came face to face with Emily. Emily was holding a flyer in her hands, waving it excitedly.

"Casey! Volleyball tryouts are tomorrow! Are you trying out?"

"I don't know, Em. I'm not athletic or into sports."

"Well, it can't hurt to try. My cousin invited me to a volleyball camp one summer, and it was so fun!"

"Alright, I'll give it a try, but don't tell anyone. I don't want any embarrassment or teasing when I don't make it."

"Okay, Casey. Well, I've gotta go. If I'm late one more time, I get detention. Bye, Case!"

"Bye, Emily!"

Casey's POV

Maybe I should try out. If I like it and make the team, I'll stay. Emily's right. This could be really fun, and I could blow everyone away if I make it. Derek would freak if I made the team!

3rd Person POV

Casey had a smile on her face. At dinner, Derek eyed her suspiciously. After dinner, he confronted her in her room. Derek barged in without knocking.

"Derek! What are you doing?"

"Why are you smiling like that?"

"Like what?" Casey smirked.

"Okay, what did you do?" Derek questioned.

"Nothing…yet."

'Well, I'm keeping an eye on you," Derek warned.

"Aww, Derek, I didn't know you cared," Casey stated with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"I'm watching you, Keener."

"Fine by me."

Derek left Casey's room with a confused look on his face.

'What is she up to?' Derek thought as he turned out the light and laid down to sleep.

The next morning, Casey got up much earlier than Derek and left before he even woke up. Casey had a huge Chemistry test that she wanted to review for before school started. After she asked all her questions and wore her teacher out before the day even started, Casey finally left and checked her homework over one last time, seating herself on the bench located in the hallway. Casey felt a little nauseous about tryouts. She had spent all of last night researching volleyball and the terms used in the game, but still didn't think she'd make the team. She felt a tap on the shoulder. She spun around to see Derek looking at her with concern.

"Casey, are you ok?" Derek asked, confused. Not wanting to give away her secret, Casey nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous about this Chemistry test. I've gotta go." That was true but not the reason for her anxiety. Derek, clearly not buying her lie, shrugged his shoulders and went to class. Afterschool, Derek waited for Casey to get in the car, thinking she was still talking to a teacher. Making sure no one _important_ (Derek) saw her enter the gym, Casey felt a little at ease and walked into the girls' locker room. She changed into shorts and a T-shirt for volleyball tryouts.

A shrill whistle brought Casey to her senses and hurried her out to the court. A slim young woman in her late 20's lined up several girls in a single file line.

"Alright, ladies, we're gonna start with passing the ball. Everyone, grab a partner," the coach yelled. There was lots of yelling and shouting as girls fought over each other. When the dust finally settled, Casey realized that all the girls were paired up except her. The coach took pity on the thin, inexperienced teen. She approached the young brunette.

"Alright, what's your name?" She asked Casey.

"I'm Casey McDonald."

"Well, Casey, I'm Coach Strainer, and I'll be your partner. Don't worry about being nervous; have fun playing, ok?'

"Okay," Casey nodded her head, feeling more secure.

"Here, put your arms together like this," Strainer demonstrated the proper passing position, and was pleased with Casey's attempt.

"Now, pass the ball back to me when I throw it, ok?" Casey copied her coach's actions and performed a perfect pass. Coach Strainer was impressed after the passing and setting drills were done. Casey really had a gift for volleyball. They practiced hitting and blocking. Casey's height and long dancer legs assisted her in these aspects especially. Finally, it came down to serving. Casey's serves were going to very difficult-to-reach spots. Coach Strainer was excited for the season, and this newbie would be an excellent addition to the team. Finally, practice concluded, and girls filed out of the gym.

"Casey, I need to talk to you," Coach Strainer said. Casey stopped in her tracks and walked to her coach.

"Yes, Coach?"

"Have you ever played volleyball before?"

"No, my friend convinced me to give it a try."

"Well, she was right. You have a real talent that I haven't seen in years."

"Thanks, Coach! Are there any tips on the form I should know?" Strainer pulled out a stapled packet and handed it to Casey.

"Casey, tonight, I want you to do this workout and exercises. They'll help you understand and support the positions and form you need to have for serving, hitting, setting, and passing. The list will be posted in 2 days."

"What will tomorrow be like?"

"Tomorrow is the second round of tryouts: testing your limits and pushing you past them. That will weed out any weak-minded players, which we can't have because volleyball is not just about skill, it's about teamwork and being mentally strong. Ok?"

"Ok," Casey responded, a bit overwhelmed and excited.

"Casey, don't be nervous. I think you'll do just fine tomorrow," Coach reassured her.

"Thanks, Coach," Casey smiled and went to the locker room to change clothes. She grabbed her stuff and walked out of the gym. Derek, who had been searching the school for her for the past half hour, caught sight of her and just about tackled her.

"Why are you here?! I finish hockey practice and then walk out to see you coming out of the gym. Anything you wanna tell me, Case?" Derek walked closer to her, closing Casey into the wall.

"No, Derek, now can we please go home? I have a lot of homework to do."

"Keener," Derek mumbled under his breath.

The drive home was silent except for Derek's one last attempt to get Casey to talk to which she replied, "Derek, ask me again, and I'll take all your hockey cards and flush them down the toilet." Derek backed off.

Casey completed all her homework and did the workout Coach Strainer handed her. She made sure to drink plenty of water to stay hydrated and took a shower before dinner to rid any sweat she worked up from volleyball to avoid any questions from her family. At dinner, Derek asked her again, thinking all the pressure would make her answer.

"Derek! I told you to leave it alone!" Casey stormed upstairs to her room.

"Derek, what did you do?" George accused.

"Me? I didn't do anything. Can I be excused?"

"Sure," Nora sighed. Derek stood up and raced up the stairs. He knocked on Casey's door.

"Casey, let me in. Right now, or I'll pick the lock," Derek threatened. No response. Derek went in the bathroom and took a hair pin out of the drawer. He picked the lock on her door and barged in.

"DER-EK! Get out!"

"No! Not until you tell me what you're hiding."

"No, Derek! I'm not caving. It's not the right time. I'll tell you when the time is right, ok? Please respect my decisions, Derek." Satisfied with her answer, Derek stood up and towered over her seated form at her desk. "Also, I'm going to be staying afterschool again, so I need a ride tomorrow."

"Fine. If something is seriously wrong, Case, you'd tell me, right?" He whispered, concerned. His brown eyes, large with worry.

"Of course, Derek. This isn't something for you to worry about. I promise," Casey reassured, taking his hand in hers and patting the back of it. "If I was in real trouble, Derek, I'd tell you, alright?" She kissed his cheek and walked out of her room, leaving him stunned.

The next morning at school, Casey was in a great mood. Practice rolled around, and Casey couldn't wait. She got dressed and was the first one out on the court. She noticed that four or five girls dropped out. Coach Strainer directed warm-ups and then made them do an intense workout for an hour that included full court suicides that make your chest and sides burn to build endurance, squats and wall sits to build strength, and push-ups to build control; she then had them serve and hit for the rest of practice. By the time practice was over, Casey was so exhausted that she felt dead. Derek's hockey practice ended later than expected, giving Casey time to cool down and breathe. Derek walked out to the parking lot and unlocked the car. Casey climbed in, wincing when she sat down. Derek noticed this.

"Case, why are you acting like you're in pain?" Derek questioned, suspicion in his eyes.

"I…I'm fine, Der," Casey said unconvincingly.

"Oh, yeah? So, it doesn't hurt if I do this?" Derek slightly poked her ribcage. She grimaced, shutting her eyes as her breathing increased.

"Case, tell me what's going on," Derek demanded. She sighed heavily.

"Derek," she began softly, "you'll find out tomorrow, honest." Derek was taken back by her soft tone.

"Ok, Case. I better,"

"You will," She groaned.

"Case?"

"Derek, you've had rough hockey practices before, right?"

"Of course."

That's kind of what I'm dealing with," Casey admitted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Derek," Casey insisted.

"Ok, fine. I'll leave you alone until tomorrow," Derek grudgingly agreed.

"That's all I ask," Casey said.

The next day, Casey left for school earlier than usual. She was ecstatic but terrified about finding out who made the team. The list was finally posted. She made the team! She went to et Derek to show him, but there was already a crowd of girls around the bulletin board. A hand tapped her shoulder.

"Alright, Casey, time's up. What's going on?" Derek interrogated.

"Give me a second and I'll tell you," she made a move to get away, but Derek firmly grabbed her arm and prevented her from escaping.

"No, Case. Tell me, now!"

"Derek, look at the bulletin and you'll have your answer."

"Fine. Make way, people! Coming through!" Derek yelled, shoving his way through the crowd of girls and dragging Casey by the arm with him. Derek's eyes scanned the board. His mouth dropped when he saw her name listed second from the bottom.

"Casey, you're on the volleyball team?" His expression was unreadable.

"Yeah," Casey replied.

"You, the biggest keener in all of Canada, and the most uncoordinated klutz I've ever met, actually made the varsity volleyball team? I'll believe when I see it," Derek doubted.

"Derek, believe it or not, I'm better at things than you think. And I'd appreciate it if you would support me instead of tear me down. I support you in hockey, you support Lizzie in soccer, and Edwin in being the mascot. Why can't you do the same for me? Why am I so different?" Casey blurted out, close to tears. She ran away from Derek, mumbling an excuse about getting to practice. She dressed out for volleyball and was approached by Coach Strainer.

"Alright, Casey, today's an open practice. Friends and family can watch you today."

"Great, okay, thanks."

The girls set up the net and divided into teams for a scrimmage. Casey, due to her height and great blocking and hitting, was placed as front middle. The girls were playing great; Casey's turn to serve came. She set the ball in front of her face, arm drawn back to her ear. She tossed it up and swung her arm. The ball flew hard and fast over the net, landing in the back right hand corner. A tall blonde attempted going for the ball but totally missed. Snickers from the bleachers filled the silence. Casey started calling everything, impressing her coach, team, and all the onlookers. Derek was filled in on Casey's skills and wanted to see them for himself. Emily dragged him by the arm into the gym, where he saw Casey serve. He had no idea she was that powerful and talented in volleyball. When the game was done, Casey went in the locker room to cool down. The gym was empty by the time she walked out of the locker room and right into Derek. His hands latched onto her shoulders.

"Casey, you were incredible!' Derek exclaimed.

"Oh, well, thanks, Derek. I didn't know you were watching," Casey blushed.

"I'm glad I did! I'm sorry I doubted you. Forgive me?"

"Yes, Derek, but only if you let me do this."

"What?" Derek asked before Casey pulled his face down to her and planted a sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled away and looked into his eyes with uncertainty. Derek's glazed over expression changed as soon as she started to walk away. He grabbed her elbow, turning her towards him.

"Wait, Case."

"What, Derek? I just did something that made you hate me even more," Casey sobbed. Derek took her in his arms and soundly kissed her.

"Does that say 'I hate you'?" Derek said, breathlessly.

"No, Derek."

"Good. Casey, I love you," Derek confessed.

"Really?" Derek gently shoved her against the wall in the locker room and kissed her passionately. She let out a moan when he began kissing and nibbling her neck. Derek groaned when she returned the favor.

"Case-Casey," Derek panted.

"Shut up, Derek," Casey said before attacking his mouth. He gave in and took over.

"Derek," Casey gasped when he slipped his hand down to her rear and gave a light squeeze. He slipped his tongue in and fought with her for dominance. They pulled apart when Casey reached for his pants.

"Woah, Case. We better not. Remember your 'no sex before marriage' rule?" Derek warned.

"You're right, Derek. Thanks for reminding me," Casey beamed.

"No problem, Case. I want to do this right."

"Really?"

"Of course. Princess, I want to be your first and only, and if that means marriage, then so be it. I love you Casey."

"You'd marry me?" Casey asked. Derek's face turned to one of panic.

"But not for years in the future," he clarified. Casey chuckled.

"I get it, Derek. And, I love you too."

Derek pulled her close and kissed her again.


End file.
